Living Proof
by PuSHPiN
Summary: Lily wasnt the girl everyone thought she was. Lily had her deepest dreams kept inside, but wat if those dreams were released? Wat would happen to her friends? please r
1. Chapter 1

^Living Proof^  
  
If you think that Lily's life is great. You're wrong. Her life is nothing like you think it is. This story will show you how she dealt with it and how her friends slowly discovered the truth. It all started on the first day of Hogwarts.  
  
'LILY! YOUR LATE!' her mother screamed to her from the bottom of the stairs. Her mother had been going through a lot of anger problems since she discovered that her daughter was a witch. Lily knew her mother would never approve, but how would shoe be able to tell her mom that she was going to live in school for a year.  
'LILY! GET UP!' her mother yelled again.  
'I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME, MOM!' Lily screamed at her mother from her room. Lily's auburn hair was very long and messy, well at this point anyways. She wiped her emerald eyes and stretched her arms in the air. Lily quickly had a shower and raced downstairs. She was ready to go within 20 minutes.  
'Come on, let's go before you're late.' Her mother was rushing around the house, piling Lily's stuff into the car. Once Lily had found all her stuff, she also piled herself into the car and waited for her mother.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Lily's mother was helping Lily unpack her stuff and load them onto the trolley. Once her mother had walked her to the barrier, Lily passed through the barrier without saying a word. Ever since her mother and father had divorced, her and her mother had never really had a decent conversation. Her father was now living a happier, healthier life in England. Her mother still lived in London with Petunia and Lily, but since Petunia was older, and not a witch, Petunia and her mother got along very well. But Lily didn't mind. Lily was always closer with her father anyways. With her going away, with out her father, and anyone she knew, it was hard for her. She quickly loaded the train, and found an empty compartment.  
  
It wasn't long before she had actually talked to someone. 'Hey, is this spot taken?' and young girl asked into Lily's compartment. 'Uh, no, take a seat.' Lily replied shyly. 'Thanks' she said happily. Before the train had started a few people had come on and off the train. Many of those people looking for a compartment that was empty. Lily and the other girl kept quiet until 3 boys entered the compartment. Of course, Lily didn't want to sit by them so she went and sat down beside the other girl.  
'Hi, im Lily.' Lily said shyly. Lily was never good at introducing herself to new people.  
'Hi, im Arabella, but people call me Bella for short.' She said happily. Lily smiled at Bella, and I guess you could say that Lily knew that they were going to be friends for a long time.  
'Wow, that's a cool name. Im named after a flower!' Lily said sarcastically, which made Bella burst out laughing, and she was laughing so hard that Lily started laughing too. Unfortunately the boys had been listening to their conversation and started to mock them.  
"Hi, im Lily!!" mocked Sirius.  
"Hi, im Arabella, but you can call me Bella for short!!" mocked James  
"Ooooh, what a cool name, Im named after a flower!!" mocked Sirius again. Both boys began to laugh hysterically, which left the 3rd boy in little fits of laughter. Lily and Bella were both speechless. Lily looked like she was on the verge of tears, but luckily Bella was able to stand up and slap both of them in the face, leaving one giant hand mark on each of their cheeks. All 3 of the boys stopped laughing. Lily felt a little scared having a new friend of hers slap someone, right in front of her, which made her feel scared. She just sat there all alone in a corner, with tears running down her eyes; everything looked still. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lily soon realized what she was doing. She realized that she was crying and suddenly stopped. -I have to promise myself that I won't cry! - She made that promise, and she was going to keep it. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, and sat up. She slowly stood up and walked over to James and Sirius, who were dead quiet. Then in one swipe, she slapped them hard, leaving a red handprint on each of their faces. She smiled. She had never slapped anyone before, especially a guy. Lily and Bella both began to laugh. Remus, the other boy, started to laugh, but Sirius quickly shut him up by hitting him in the stomach. Lily and Bella made their way, looking for another empty compartment, which there wasn't any, so they took one compartment, which was occupied by only 2 other people. Michelle Segos and Kylie Lepense. Both were 1st years. Lily and Bella ask if they could sit in their compartment. 'Hi, ummmm, are these seats taken?' Bella asked. The other girls shook their heads, and moved down. Lily and Bella took their seats beside the girls. 'Hi, im Lily. And this is Bella. We're first years. What about you?' Lily asked politely. One girl smiled. 'Hi, im Michelle, and this is my new friend Kylie, we're both first years too.' She said happily. All the girls in the compartment smiled happily.  
  
The train had been moving for about 20 minutes now, and the girls had been getting along quite well. 'And then he starts mocking us like we're robots!' Lily said loudly making everyone laugh. Just then the boys came into the compartment, followed by another boy. 'Well, well, well guys, look who we found here. If it isn't Lily and her friend Bella.' James said. Lily and Bella sighed, knowing that they would have had to see them sooner or later. James gave them a small smirk. Michelle laughed at this. Lily could tell from her laugh that she seemed to like James, a lot. Lily then slowly looked at Kylie. Kylie had gotten up from her seat and started to flirt with Sirius. Sirius seemed to like Kylie. James turned around and saw his friend, with a girl, which quickly made James jealous. 'Come on, their no fun anymore.' James said pulling his best friend away, through the compartment door. After Lily and the girls didn't hear them anymore, they began talking again. This time, a new subject. 'Ooooh, it seems someone likes Sirius!' Michelle said curiously. Kylie blushed. 'Okay, so he's cute.' Kylie admitted. Lily had to agree with her. Sirius was pretty cute. But not cute enough. She never really had a place in mind for the boys who liked to show off. Then she figured that she better make place now, because THEY were going to torment HER for the rest of the year.  
  
Please r&r  
  
thanx 


	3. Chapter 3

Once the train stopped, all the students made their way up to the carriages, and to the school. Hogwarts was like a dream come true for Lily. She had never imagined a place that big before. Lily sat there in aw the whole trip in the carriage. Bella was surprised at first, but wasn't amused minutes later. Lily and Bella were the first ones out of their carriage, so they quickly ran up the steps to follow the other early students. She then spotted a boy with dark black, greasy looking hair, who was slouched over. He didn't look happy to be here. Once they walked into the school, they went straight to the hall, where all the other students were waiting. As Bella and Lily walked in, they stared up at the ceiling, which to them looked like there was no ceiling. Then soon came to a stop.  
  
The sorting ceremony had started, and by the looks of things, it looked like some of the first years were missing. Actually it was Marauders who were missing.  
Dumbledore had already started calling out the names of people to load the platform.  
"Abrams, Jennifer; Acosta, Harold; Batlock, Kayla; Black, Sirius." Dumbledore waited for Sirius to load the platform, but he didn't.  
"Would Sirius Black please come up on the platform immediately!" Professor McGonagall shouted into the crowd of seated students. Then suddenly the door to the great hall opened and 4 boys walked in. They were all laughing. Professor McGonagall didn't look happy.  
"Sirius Black, I suggest you take you seat here on the platform if you want to remain in this school." Said professor McGonagall said, she picked up the sorting hat. Sirius walked between the rows of seated students and happily took a seat on the stool.  
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Sirius took his place among the other Gryffindor students. Minutes had passed before all the students had been seated into their houses.  
All the marauders were in the same house, which was Gryffindor. Also for Lily, Bella, Michelle and Kylie were also in the same house, which was Gryffindor.  
  
Dinner was served and so was dessert. Once everyone had finished, everyone went up to their common rooms and head to bed. But these rules only applied to everyone but the marauders. James and his friends decided to go for walk around outside.  
"Did you see the look on McGonagall's face when we walked in late!" Sirius replied laughing.  
"I think the best thing was on the train ride!" James replied.  
"You guys shouldn't be mean to that poor girl. What did she do to you?" Remus asked the boys. James shook his head.  
"Nothing, but what are they going to do back?" James said jokingly. All the boys, excluding Remus were laughing at this. What could Lily do? She was a girl and all, so why should the boys be worried? Just wait and see. 


End file.
